Our co-pending UK Patent Application No. 0707751.4 describes vehicle armour comprising a ceramic plate with a spall covering on a front surface of the ceramic plate, the ceramic plate being bonded at a rear surface thereof to a stiff support plate, a plastically deformable layer arranged behind the support plate, and spacing means defining a front substantially planar space between the support plate and the plastically deformable layer and a rear substantially planar space arranged to be located between the plastically deformable layer and a vehicle hull.
Such a plastically deformable layer can decelerate fragments penetrating the ceramic plate and the support plate.